


Art for ‘Everyone Gets A Mulligan’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Supernatural Reverse Bang 2018





	Art for ‘Everyone Gets A Mulligan’

This piece came about through a discord discussion. I joked that I should make a golf AU piece and call it ‘Hole in One’ or something similarly cliche. Because of this I started looking for golf related reference.

Through my googling I came across an online article titled ‘What It Takes To Be The Hottest Shaft On The PGA Tour’ and after I’d stopped laughing, I _knew_ I had to draw this piece just so I could use this title.

The piece was picked up by chickcheney who wrote the amazing story ‘[Everyone Gets A Mulligan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542470)’

 

As always the art done in Procreate and text via Inkpad 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/spnrb18egam)  


 


End file.
